


What Cons Do in Berth- A Valetnine's Special

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flirting, Foreplay, Mostly TFP universe, Poor Life Choices, TFA Shock and TFP Sound, Valentines Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Just some Valentine's Antics from some of our favorite characters. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 19
Collections: Transformers Holiday Specials





	What Cons Do in Berth- A Valetnine's Special

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved Nerdlings!
> 
> I am so sorry, i havent posted in a literal year. Life has been very hectic and college has my creativity totally burned out. But here's one for the new year! Hopefully I will find more inspiration through this one. If you all want to help give me ideas, I started a NerdHQ discord (Link at the start of the work) so we can chat! Please stop by and say hello. But without further ado, here is our annual Valentine's Special, and happy Spike Appreciation Day!
> 
> -Ghost

[NerdHQ Discord!](https://discord.gg/JwkwH8N)

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The war effort had been particularly taxing this cycle. Shockwave was working with Megatron on new tracking methods after the Autobots had launched several successful strikes thanks to their infiltrators, but the Decepticon Lord was clearly quite distracted.

“My Lord, I must inquire as to what has you so distracted. It is proving quite challenging to fabricate solutions when you’re processor is otherwise occupied.” Shockwave’s optic narrowed slightly at he turned to face the gladiator.

“Mmm, apologies, Shockwave. I am indeed distracted. A certain Seeker has been making himself difficult to ignore again.”

“If Starscream is being problematic I can easily relocate him on some dead end mission so we can get some work done.”

“No…that will not be necessary. I know just how to deal with him.” Shock scowled.

“My Lord, with all due respect, if you mean to run off and _frag_ him, I cannot condone it. You only feed his ego when you do go crawling to him for a good time.” Megatron growled mildly.

“What I choose to do with my pest of a Seeker is none of your concern. And I do not _crawl_ to him. I _drag_ him to my berth. It is a very different statement.” Shock sighed, containing his irritation as best he could.

“As you wish. I will continue here while you address your little…. _problem_.” Megatron glared at him, but wasted no time leaving to steal Starscream away from whatever he was doing, much to the Seeker’s annoyance.

“Megatron, I am not some toy to be played with!” Starscream thrashed as he was slung over the warlords shoulder and hauled off. “You can’t just carry me away like this! This is so undignified! Its insulting! How dare you be so impudent!” His objections faded away as he was carried further into the ship, Soundwave having paused when they crossed paths on the way to the bridge to update the security logs. Starscream was always so dramatic. He couldn’t understand what Megatron found so appealing about him. He liked his subtle companionship much better. He nodded to Shockwave on the bridge, plugging into his console to do his updates and run a diagnostic sweep. If Shock could have smirked watching the quite security officer work, he would have. He was very graceful and watching him sometimes was like watching a performance. Sound felt Shocks optic on him, but he ignored it. It wasn’t uncommon for him to stare when they were alone. It made Sound’s field hum a bit knowing the scientist held him in such high regard.

“What are you working on today, Soundwave?” Shock quietly slipped up beside him.

/Updates. Nothing of interest./ Sound broadcast back.

“Hmm, well at least you’re getting something done. Megatron was too preoccupied to be of much help. Perhaps you would be willing to assist me this evening with the tracking systems. After all, you are the most versed in our security measures.”

/Perhaps. I may not be the most help. But I will endeavor to be useful./ Shock smirked again internally.

“Wonderful. How long will this take?” He gestured to the console.

/A few more kliks./ Sound unplugged shortly after. /But I have one more…/ He stopped, finding himself pulled flush against Shockwaved chest, noting the desirous look in the scientist’s optic. /Shockwave….I still have more work to do. And so do you, even without my help./

“At this point, it all could wait and Lord Megatron wouldn’t know the difference.” He had an arm around that beautiful, slim waist of his companion. Soundwave tried to shift away and extract himself.

/Not so. He always notices./ Shock held him tighter.

“Then it’s a risk I’m in the mood to take.” Soundwave sighed.

/Well I’m not. And you know I can never relax when I know I left something unfinished./

“Shh, it will be fine.” Sound rolled his optics behind his mask.

/No, it will not. So you can wait in your lab until I’m done./ With that, he dropped Shockwave through a bridge into his laboratory. He huffed.

“How rude. Now what am I supposed to do?” He hummed, chuckling as an idea came to him. He pulled up Sound’s spark signature, tracking him through the ship for a bit before slipping out to intercept him in one of the lesser used hallways near his lab.

Jazz was cloaked and sneaking through the Decepticon warship, uneasy from the lack of activity. Where was everyone? It wasn’t like the Cons to have their guard down, especially after so many big hits. He froze and flattened himself against the wall as he caught a glimpse of Soundwave in the next hall and heard Shockwave too. Maybe they were talking about something good. He tuned in to eavesdrop.

“Found you, hehe. You didn’t really expect me to sit quietly in my lab and wait, did you?” Sound made a small noise of surprise as he was grabbed and backed across the hall. “If Megatron can abandon his duties to frag his Seeker, I can ignore my own science to steal you away hehe.” Jazz’s optics widedned in horror, rapidly shutting off his audios. He did NOT need to know what the Cons were doing in berth, especially not WHO they were doing. No, no, no…though it did give him a good opportunity, with the four main mechs so occupied….no, wasn’t worth it. He pinged headquarters to get him out of there, bolting to Prowls office as he finally let out the gag he had surpressed.

“By the Allspark, I did NOT need to hear what I just heard, Prowler. Decepticon romances are the last thing I needed intel on. No WONDER the ship was so quiet!” Prowl raised an optic ridge at him.

“Im sorry, what? You had free range of an empty command ship and you _left_?”

“Hey! Would _you_ have wanted to risk hearing any of them clangin’ away in who knows what corner of the ship? I didn’t! And I’m sure ol’ Screamers is hardly a quiet one….” Prowl grimaced.

“Ugh…no that is not an image I needed in my helm. Alright fine, I’ll give you a pass this time. But if this happens again, you stay put and get the intel, alright?”

“Alright, alright. Fair enough. I just don’t want my memory tainted. There’s only one mechs moans I ever want or need to hear.” Jazz snickered, grinning at Prowl. Prowl blushed.

“Jazz….really? Were on duty.”

“As if that’s ever stopped us before.”

“Oh hush…no…we are not fragging in the office again. Last time we almost got caught.”

“Oh but that’s half the fun, sweetspark.”

“I heartily disagree.”

“How about an extended fuel break? Im sure you haven’t taken your lunch yet hehehe.” Prowl grumbled. No, he hadn’t…but that was a terrible idea…but he had missed Jazz….he had been gone nearly a cycle….

“Ugh….alright, fine…im on lunch now.” Jazz grinned, pulling Prowl away and sneaking off with him.

Shockwave drug Sound back to his quarters despite the mech’s protests, nuzzling him from behind once they were inside.

“You got plenty done, gorgeous. I was watching your movements. Let yourself enjoy our rare little opportunity.” Sound hissed a bit of static.

/Shockwave…theres still so much…/

“Shhhh, forget about all that. I know I can give you a thorough distraction.” Soundwave meeped as Shock ground his spike against his aft, making him shiver. Shock was very good to him, it was true. And he was an excellent berthmate. He groaned, grinding back instinctually. They hadn’t had much time to themselves lately and he was starting to feel a bit needy.

/Ngh…okay…you know all to well how much I love this…./ Sound slid his panels aside, valve warm from the build up.

“Good mech. We will have plenty of fun tonight.” He rumbled, spinning Sound around and wrapping one of the mech’s legs around his waist, grinding oveer his node and enjoying the broken, static-filled moan it pulled from Soundwave. He made quick work of opening him up with his claws, plunging his spike deep into him and making Sound see stars.

“Shh…ave!” He gave a garbled shout, keening as he was picked up fully and laid on Shock’s berth, immediately being driven into right into his ceiling node. Shock moaned over him. His mech was nice and tight for him and it felt so good after all the cycles without. He kept a hard rhythm, knowing it was one of Soundwave’s favorite ways to be had. He traced his claws over his frame sensors and the wing panes on Sound’s arms, making him moan prettily. Shock would have kissed him if he could, but he had only seen the other mech’s face once when his visor was damaged. He settled for nuzzling him and moaning when Sound reached up to rub over his sensor antennae.

Soundwave didn’t last long, overloading with loud, garbled static around Shock’s invading spike, hugging him close as he was worked though it. Shock groaned, slamming deep to dump his own overload into him, venting heavily.

“Mmm, youre always such a treat, Soundwave. I’m glad I get you all to myself hehe.” He purred warmly, feeling much better and quite sated, pulling out as he flipped them and pulled Sound close for a snuggle. Soundwave nodded, settling next to him easily.

/You are lovely too. Always make me feel so special./ He tried to purr back, as hard and broken as it sounded. It still made Shock smile inside.

“Too cute. Get some rest. I don’t tink either of us have had a proper recharge lately.” Sound hummed in agreement, cycling down and slipping into a content recharge with his mech.


End file.
